Bleach: Burning Soul Arc
by HodgePodge97
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has fought Soul Reapers, Arrancar, Bounts, and Zanpakuto spirits. Just when things look like their going to quiet down, three teenagers show up. They look human and have powers unlike that of a Soul Reaper or Hollow. They say the source of their power is a thought to be mythological race of creatures, Dragons. With their arrival, an ancient evil will follow.
1. Who and What the Hell Are You

**A/N: I was planning on writing this story until after I finished the anime, but I decided to write it now. Since this is my first Bleach fanfic, tell me how I did.**

**Edited Version**

**Chapter 1: Who And What the Hell Are You**

* * *

"Good morning Ichigoooo!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled as he rushed into his son's room; ready to wake him up with a body slam. Instead, he was met with a socket foot to the face. "Uhhh," Isshin groaned as hit the floor hard.

"When will you learn?" Ichigo grumbled as he sat up in bed. The seventeen year old substitute Soul Reaper had his usual scowl on his face as he looked over at his downed father. "If you do the same thing over and over each morning, I'll know how to counter you each time. That aside, don't you think this is getting old?"

"Never," Isshin said as he quickly snapped to his feet as if nothing had happened. "I need to stay sharp by keeping you sharp. I'm glad all my training has payed off." A large grin spread across Isshin's face. "But you never let your guard down. Thing fast Ichigo." The middle-aged man charge forward ready to dropkick his son.

The orange haired teen simple layed his head back down as Isshin sailed over him and out the window. "Oh crap!" he yelled as he plummeted from the second floor.

Ichigo threw the bed sheets over his head and closed his eyes. "That old man isn't even worth get up for." he grumbled. Of all the things that would get Ichigo out of bed this early in the morning, his dad's morning attack ritual wasn't ranked at the top.

"Ichigo breakfast is ready." Ichigo's little sister Yuzu's voice from down stairs reached Ichigo's ear. The substitute Soul Reaper gave a small groan as he threw the covers off him and rolled over to the side of the bed. He sat up and placed his feet on the floor before standing up and stretching. "I'll be down in a minute Yuzu." Ichigo called.

Ichigo took one step towards the door and heard a squeaking noise. He looked down at his feet and saw his right foot planted on top of the Mod Soul Kon's stuff animal face. Kon's squirmed in protest before Ichigo removed his foot. "Sorry about that." he said sarcastically.

Kon took several deep breaths before turning to Ichigo. "What hell are you trying to do, kill me?" Several angry tick marks formed on the stuff animal's head. "Couldn't you see me there. I swear I miss Rukia, things were much better around here when she was here."

"Yeah, she could beat you up and you wouldn't complain about it." Ichigo scratched his head as he walked to his door and opened it. Kon was right though, since Rukia went back to the Soul Society a month ago; things had been a little boring. Even though the raven haired Soul Reaper and Ichigo argued a lot, she was still his friend. She was the reason he was a substitute in the first place.

Ichigo walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Yuzu had already prepared the table with breakfast. Ichigo's other little sister, Karin, was already seated and eating her breakfast.

"Mornin" Ichigo said as he sat down and picked up a plate with an omelet.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, mornin." Karin said not taking her eyes off her food.

"Hey Ichigo, where's dad?" Yuzu asked. "I thought he went up stairs to wake you up."

_'Oh yeah, he woke me up alright.'_ "Last time I saw him, he was falling out my window. He's probably just knocked out or planning his next attack against me."

"I hope he's O.K." Yuzu said with real concern.

"He's fine." Karin said, slightly irritated by her dad's stupidity. "It's not the first time he's fell off the second floor. A few pieces of glass in the abdomen isn't going to hurt him."

"You better believe it!" The door burst open and Isshin ran. Besides the several pieces of glass sticking out of his chest and arms, he looked perfectly fine. "I'm coming in Ichigo!" Ichigo raise his arm and intercepted Isshin's face with his fist; stopping him in his tracks. "I'm so proud of you." he said with tears in his eyes before passing out.

"Dad!" Yuzu yelled, looking at her unconscious father.

"Relax," Karin said as she took a slip of her juice. "He's fine."

Ichigo finished his omelet before getting up from the table. "Well I'm going to get dressed and go to school before he wakes up." Ichigo jogged up stairs and changed into his school uniform. He grabbed his school bag with his books and substitute Soul Reaper badge and hurried down stairs. His dad was still knocked out when he grabbed his lunch and walked to the door. "See you this afternoon." Ichigo yelled as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Ichhiiiigooooo!" Keigo Asano ran full speed down the school hallway straight towards Ichigo. Ichigo moved to the side and held out his foot, which Keigo tripped over. The brown-haired teenager went sliding down the hall on his face at breakneck speed before crashing into the wall. "Hey man, is that anyway to greet your best friend?" Keigo asked as he slowly got up, steam rising from his face. "That hurt." Keigo crumbled to the ground again. Like Ichigo's dad, Keigo Asano never seemed to learn.

"Keigo you should know better than run in the halls. It's dangerous." Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder as he continued on to class.

When he arrived there, his friends Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro were already there. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro were in a group talking with each, while Chad and Uryu were sitting across from each other quietly.

"Hey Ichigo." Orihime waved to Ichigo.

"Morinin." He smiled and waved back. _'As cheerful and happy as usual.' _He looked over at Chad and Uryu. _'They on the other hand aren't.'_

"Hey Chad, Uryu. What's going on?" Ichigo stood in front of their desks.

"Hmm." Uryu pressed his glasses back. "You tell us Ichigo. I assume you're the one that's been killing all the Hollows. You must have been doing a good job, I haven't sensed a Hollow in a long time."

"Not really." Ichigo pulled his substitute badge from his bag. "To tell you the true, I haven't killed a Hollow all week. And last week I only killed one Hollow. For some reason they haven't been any around." He placed the badge in his pocket. "It's been so boring lately."

"Maybe Uryu scared them away." Chad said.

"Oh ha ha ha." Uryu said sarcastically.

"Alright boys and girls settle down!" Ichigo's teacher Ms. Ochi walked into the class room. "Now I hope you all did homework. For those of you that didn't, I don't want to hear..."

* * *

The first four periods of class went by slowly for Ichigo. He took notes and did his work like a normal highschool student, but every now and then he would look out the window at sky and hope for his substitute Soul Reaper badge would go off. Finally the at the end of fourth period the lunch bell rang.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro were eating on the roof of the school. Keigo was argue with Ichigo over the same thing again. "Why are you three always missing on the same days." He pointed at Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad. "You're having some kind of secret club aren't you? I should have known! But since you have the muscle, the nerd, and the grouch, can I be the joker? You know the funny guy?" Keigo was right up in Ichigo's face.

A large tick mark formed on the oranged-haired boy's head. "There's one problem though." Ichigo punched Keigo in the face, sending him rolling back several yards. "You're not funny!" He was about the yell some more, but stopped when his substitute badge went off. Ichigo's eyes widened as he pulled it out of his pocket. Hollows.

"Sorry guys I have to run." Ichigo sprung to his feet and made a beeline for the exit. Uryu and Chad gave each other a silent nod before running off after Ichigo.

"Hey wait, you're going to leave me here with Keigo?" Mizuiro yelled.

* * *

_'Dammit, where am I going to hide my body?'_ Ichigo was racing through the park looking for a place to hide his body. "Dammit."

"Ichigo wait up." Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw Chad and Uryu running up to him.

"Chad, Uryu what are guys doing?"

"You ran off like it was an emergency." Chad said. "What is it? Hollows?"

"Yeah, my badge is picking up three of them. But I can't find a place to put my body while I'm in Soul Reaper form."

"Do you have any Soul Candy?" Chad asked.

"No, Rukia was the only one carried that stuff."

"Why don't you just leave it in the bushes." Uryu suggested.

"..."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving my body lying around for the whole world to see!" Several tick marks popped out of Ichigo's head. If he left his body lying around, some one was bound to find it. Whenever that happened, things never went well for Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo. You said there was only three Hollows. If each one of us takes one, we'll be back before lunch is over. I doubt anyone will be digging around in the bushes for your body."

Ichigo let out a heavy breath. "Fine, I'll do it." He took his badge and pressed it against his chest. His soul was forced out of his body and his life less body fell to the ground. Instead of his school uniform, he now wore the black robes of a Soul Reaper. Strapped to his back was his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. "Alright we'll each take one Hollow. Let's split up and get this done before class starts." The three teenagers turned towards the spirtual pressure of their Hollow and too off after it."

* * *

Chad used his advance speed skill he had learned in Hueco Mundo as he followed the Hollows spirit energy. _'That's odd, I feel the presence of a Hollow, but now I'm feeling the presence of something else. It doesn't feel like anything I've sensed before. Its spiritual pressure isn't like that of a Soul Reaper, Arrancar, or human.' _Chad shook his head and quickly picked up his speed.

The spiritual pressure of the Hollow got stronger until Chad finally spotted it in the street ahead of him. The hollow had a green colored body shaped like a frog and a white mask with boar tusks. Chad's eyes widened went see stand across from the Hollow was a boy. The kid looked one or two years younger than Chad. He had short straight blonde hair and wore a black blazer and jeans. The boy gazed at the Hollow with a calm look on his face.

_'That kid mustn't see that Hollow. That's why he's so calm.' _Chad quickly began transforming his arm. A black liquid spread up his arm, transforming it into a black armored arm with crimson stripes running down it. "Brazo derecha de gigante." Chad raised his arm and prepared a spirit energy blast, but stopped. _'What's that kid doing?'_

The teenage boy standing across from the Hollow, reached into the bag on his back and pulled out something. Chad narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the object in the boy's hand. It was a small curved blade like the ones farmers used in the old days. A reaping blade. He raised the blade over his head and said something that Chad couldn't make out. He then slashed the Holow across the face, splitting it's mask in two. The Hollow yelled in pain before disintacrating into bits.

"Unbelievable," Chad whispered to himself. "That kid killed that Hollow with one slash. Was he the one I was sensing earlier?" Chad made his way towards the blonde headed boy. _'I have a few questions to ask.'_

* * *

"So are you going to tell me who you are and how you killed that Hollow or not?" Uryu asked.

"Hey amigo, why so many questions. I don't even know you."

Uryu had followed the Hollow's spirit energy, along with that strange spiritual pressure he hadn't felt before. When he arrived on the scene, the Hollow he was tracking was already disintegrating. The person who had done it was standing in front of him. The guy was at least eighteen by the looks of him. He was obviously of Mexican descendent, because he shared Chad's tanned skin color and also spoke with a Mexican accent. He had black hair and wore a red cap with a red vest over a black t-shirt. In his right hand was a guan dao, the weapon he had used to kill the Hollow.

He grinned at the Quincy, as if he found him amusing. "I'll make a deal with you. You introduce yourself and tell me who you are, then I'll introduce myself. That's fair, no?"

'Alright then, I'm Uryu Ishida and I'm a Quincy." Uryu couldn't help but smile with pride when he called himself a Quincy. The Quincy were a famous race of humans that were rivals with the Soul Reapers. Uryu was one of the last remaining Quincy.

"What's a Quincy's? Is that some kind of banda?"

Uryu's sweatdropped. Who did this guy think he was. He pressed his glass back against his nose, making a glare. "I didn't expect you to know what a Quincy was. Most normal people don't."

"Hombre, I'm very far from normal." He still had that amused grin on his face.

"I told you who I was, know tell me who you are." Uryu demanded.

The guy shrugged. "Alright, a deal is a deal. My name is Ringo Fernandez." Ringo took the guan dao and slipped it into a holster on his back. "I got to run hermano. See ya later."

"Wait!" Uryu protested. "What are you?"

Ringo glanced over his shoulder at the Quincy. "A human of course. What else would I be? Adios." The boy was gone in a flash, leaving the Quincy to think on the events that had just happened.

* * *

"Why the hell did I get stuck with the one farthest away?" Ichigo was flash stepping his way towards his Hollow. His face was tight with irritation. The Hollow he was tracking was several miles from the school. Even though he was flash stepping, he still hated traveling this far for just a stupid Hollow. "This Hollow better put up at least a decent fight or I'm going to be pissed." He looked down at his substitute badge found that the Hollow was just was fourth of a mile away. '_Good.'_

Ichigo flew through the treeline and stopped. This was the place, but as he looked around, he saw no trace of a Hollow. He didn't even feel the spiritual pressure of a Hollow. "Don't tell me this thing's broken." He looked down at the badge. Where was the Hollow?

"And who the hell are you?"

Ichigo looked up at the sound of the voice. Standing on a branch high up in a tree was a teenage boy about Ichigo's age. He had straight black hair that went down his ear halfway. He wore a sleeveless gray hoodie and blue jeans. Hanging from his hip was blue handled katana.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo questioned.

"I asked you first." the boy replied.

Ichigo looked at the katana hanging from the boys belt. Above the blue handle was a cross-shaped hilt guard. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper."

I puzzled look appeared on the boys face. "Soul Reaper? What's that?"

Ichigo's sweatdropped. _'Seriously? This guy who's sporting a katana, doesn't know what a Soul Reaper is?' But he can't be a regular human if he's able to see me.'_

"Were you the one that killed that Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollow? You mean that Bone Head that was here earlier? Yeah, I killed that thing."

_'He doesn't know what a Hollow is either, yet he killed one?' _"I have some questions for you and your going to answer them."

The boy snorted. "Yeah right, I'm going to give answers to some stranger." He turned his back to Ichigo. "I think I'll pass."

"This isn't open to discussion." Ichigo grabbed Zangestu's hilt. "Your going to answer my questions." He pulled Zangestu off his back and the cloth fell off, revealing the body long black and white blade. "Or I'm going to force you to talk."

"That's a pretty big sword, but it's not the sword that makes the man. If you think you can beat me into submission, knock yourself out." He pulled his katana from its scabbard. It had a yard long sliver blade that seems beautiful, but deadly sharp. The boy gripped the sword and jumped from the branch. There was a sound of metal on metal as the katana and Zanpakuto clashed.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. '_This guy can't human. Can he?' _Ichigo pushed Zangestu forward hard, causing the boy to slide back several feet. The boy was able to keep his balance as he scowled at Ichigo.

"Not bad, but don't thi-."

Out of no where two boys appeared on either sides of the black-haired teen. One had blonde hair and the other wore a rep cap.

"Time to go Ryan." The blonde haired one said.

"Why, I found me a decent fight?"

"We got some unwanted attention hombre." the guy with the red cap replied.

The teenager glared daggers at Ichigo, but sheathed his sword. "Fine, but you and me," He pointed at Ichigo. "Aren't done yet. Meet me at the outskirts of town tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late." The raven haired teen turned his back to Ichigo and followed his friends.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled. "What's your name and what are you?"

The boy didn't even turn around. "Blake Ryan, Dragon Channeler." Then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done. "Woa" that was a long chapter. Well guys how did I do?**

**What do you think of my new characters, "Dragon Channelers." I didn't reveal a lot about them it this chapter, but I will in the next one.**

** Please leave a review and if you liked it, follow/favorite it. Later.**


	2. Soul Reaper vs Dragon Channeler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokoyo, Dentsu, and Studio Peirrot**

**A/N: Second chapter is up! I hope I did better on this chapter than on the first. Sorry if the combat scene isn't to good, I'm still learning how to write them.**

**Unedited Version **

**Chapter 2: Substitute Soul Reaper vs. Dragon Channeler**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?"

The three mysterious teenagers had just left, leaving a wordless Ichigo. Blake Ryan? Who the hell was that. Dragon Channelers? What the hell was that? The orange-haired substitute scratched his head in frustration. _'I came all the way out here to kill a Hollow, meet a guy that insults, then challenges me to a fight tomorrow!'_ Ichigo rewrapped Zangestu in cloth before strapping him to his back.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around and saw Uryu and Chad running towards him. "Hey guys this weird guy killed my Hollow before I got here. Then he took off with two other people." Ichigo said when they reached him.

"Yeah, that happened to me." Uryu said.

"Me too." Chad added.

"You serious?" Ichigo looked at them surprised. "Did either of you find out anything about them?"

Uryu shook his head. "The guy I met said his name was Ringo Fernandez and he said he was human. But I've never seen a regular human move like him. He used something like Flash Step when he left."

"I wasn't about to talk to the one I saw. He did have something that looked like a reaping blade that he used to kill the Hollow. He left before I caught up to him. Sorry." Chad apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find out who they are tomorrow." Ichigo replied.

"What do mean?" Uryu asked.

"I crossed blades with the one that was here earlier. When his buddies showed up, he left but not before challenging me to a fight tomorrow afternoon." Ichigo tightened his fists. There was no way he was going to miss that fight. He wouldn't be called coward by that guy. "Right before he left, he said his name was Blake Ryan, and he was a Dragon Channeler. You guys know what the heck a Dragon Channeler is?"

"No, I've never heard of one?" Uryu said. Chad shook his head.

"Dammit." Ichigo kicked the ground. Not knowing who those people were was really ticking him off. Then something popped into his head. "Oh crap guys, lunch is almost over. We better get back." Ichigo used Flash Step, Uryu used Hirenkyaku, and Chad used his advance speed as they hurried back towards the school.

* * *

The last three periods were agonizing for Ichigo. Uryu, Chad, and him had barely made it back to class before the bell rang. After three frustrating hours the last bell rang and Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime left. They headed towards the one guy that could probably tell them what going on. Kisuke Urahara.

On their way there, the guys brought Orihime up to speed with the latest events. They told her about their encounter with the three teenagers.

"All he said before he left was his name was Blake Ryan and that he was a Dragon Channeler." Ichigo finished.

"What's a Dragon Channeler?" Orihime asked.

"That's what I want to know. I hope Urahara knows who those people were."

"That name, Blake Ryan, sounds American."

"Yeah," Chad said. "The one Uryu met, said his name was Ringo Fernandez. The last name is Spanish, I remember it from when I lived in Mexico. Who ever they were, they aren't from around here"

"You also said they had weapons." Orihime said. "What kind of weapons?"

"Let me think," Ichigo scratched his head. "The blonde haired one Chad saw had a small reaping blade, I think they call them sickles. The Mexican Uryu met had a Chinese weapon called a guan dao. And the guy I crossed blades with had a katana."

"Was it a Zanpakuto?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I don't think so. The blade was completely silver-colored and the guy's spiritual pressure wasn't like that of a Soul Reaper or Arrancar."

"The sooner we get to Urahara's Shop, the sooner we'll get answers." Uryu said.

_'Yeah,' _Ichigo thought. _'And answers are what I want.'_

* * *

"Well this is an expected surprise." Kisuke Urahara smiled at the group of four as he waved his fan. "How can I help you today?" The former captain of Squad 12 always seemed happy when the gang dropped by. With his striped hat, walking cane, and candy shop, you'd never know he was a powerful Soul Reaper.

"We have a couple of questions to as you Kisuke." Ichigo replied. "Something...happened today."

Urahara nodded as if he understood how important it was. "Come inside and have a seat then. We'll have some tea and you can ask your questions." The four humans followed the Soul Reaper inside and took a seat at the dinner table.

"Where's Tessai and those two kids at?" Uryu asked looking around.

"Their out getting supplies." Kisuke said as he poured each one of them a cup of hot tea. "It's just me holding down this busy fort."

"Yeah, busy." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"You say something Ichigo?" the hat wearing store owner asked.

Ichigo's sweatdropped as he quickly replied. "No, I didn't say anything." He would never say it out loud around Kisuke or Tessai, but Urahara's Shop got little to no customers.

"Now what questions do have for me?" Urahara took a sip of his tea.

"O.K, this afternoon me, Chad, and Uryu met three new people. I got a call about three Hollows appearing, but when we went to fight them, these three guys had already killed them."

"And?" Urahara asked. "Who were they?"

"That's why we came to you." Ichigo explained. "The guy I met said he was a Dragon Channeler."

Kisuke's cup broke. Hot tea dripped down his fingers, but he didn't seem to notice. "Repeat that again. He said he was a what?"

The four humans looked at the shattered cup and spilled tea. Did he do that by accident? Ichigo cleared his throat. "He said he was a Dragon Channeler. Do you know what that is?"

Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes further. "Those people couldn't have been Dragon Channelers."

"Mr. Urahara, what's a Dragon Channeler?" Orihime asked softly.

Kisuke Urahara picked up another cup and poured himself another cup of tea. He took a sip and then took a deep breath. "I guess I should start at the beginning." He took another sip. "Couple thousand years ago, the human race was slaves to a race of ancient creatures, Dragons."

"What!" Everyone shouted. Ichigo shouted so loud that he spilled his tea on his leg. The orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper yelped in pain as he frantically wiped it off. He then looked at Kisuke. "Did you say that the human race use to be slaves to Dragons? As in dragons dragons?"

The former captain nodded. "A lot of things happened over the years that left the Dragons as nothing more than a myth. Even I'm a little hazy on the details. I'll tell you what little I know."

The four human teens slouched over to listen closely. Urahara cleared his throat before beginning. "Between eight and seven thousand years ago, Dragons ruled the World of the Living. Since they ruled Earth, they ruled every living thing in it, including humans. According to legend, the humans were a slave race. Many of the ancient monuments you see today were actually temples built for the Dragons. All that changed during the First Human-Dragon War. The humans rebelled against their Dragon overlords, but were defeated and reenslaved. For the next two hundred years the humans were slaves, until the Second Human-Dragon War. This time the humans were aided by several rebel Dragons. After many bloody battles, the humans became the dominant species on Earth and the Dragons were driven to extinction. Legend says that as the last Dragon died, he gave a gift to humanity called the Channeler ability. It gave several special humans the ability to merge with a Dragon's spirit. Humans able to this were known as Dragon Channelers. I don't know what a Dragon Channeler's powers were, but I heard that they rival that of a Soul Reapers.

"Wait a minute." Uryu interrupted. "If Dragons were real, how come scientists haven't found any evidence of them?"

"Dragon remains are very fragile. When I left the Department of Research and Development, the only Dragon remains we had were a tooth and a box of scales."

"So what happened to the Dragon Channelers?" Ichigo asked.

"Well," Kisuke continued. "They're call Dragon Channelers because they have the ability to channel a Dragon spirit's energy. I don't know what kind of powers they got by doing this, but even without a Dragon soul, Channelers were stronger, faster, and more durable than regular humans." Urahara finished his cup of tea and poured himself another. "It wasn't long after the Second Human-Dragon War, then things got real ugly. Soul Reapers continued regulating the souls of the dead between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. The Channelers however, didn't like the presence of the Soul Reapers in the World of the Living. They thought that Soul Reapers brought only death and destruction. A war broke out between the two races and the Soul Reapers were severely defeated and forbidden from coming to the Human World."

"The Channelers beat the Soul Reapers?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide with shock.

Urahara nodded. "This period of time was known as the Dark Age and not records of it survived. We don't know how the Channelers beat us, or how many casualties there were."

"What happened next?" Ichigo asked.

"Well a unknown amount of time later, there was rumors that the Dragon Channelers had erupted into a civil war will each other. When the Soul Reapers reentered into the Human World, they found no trace of the Channelers. They had just vanished. Now a days, if you went to the Soul Society and asked them what a Dragon Channeler is, they either wouldn't know or say they were a myth." The former captain finished his second cup of tea. "Well that's about it. How about you tell me about these three people you met today."

Ichigo and his friends began explaining what had happened. They told Kisuke about how the three teens had killed the Hollows, how old they looked, and how the one named Blake Ryan had challenged Ichigo to a fight.

"Whoa, that's something." Kisuke said. "He wants you to meet him on the outskirts of town tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "I don't like leaving things unfinished like that. If he's really who he says he is, I'd like to see a Dragon Channelers power first hand." Ichigo didn't like this guy and he sure didn't want him to think he was a coward.

Kisuke nodded. "Earlier you said that they didn't know what a Hollow or a Soul Reaper was?"

"Blake Ryan said he didn't know what a Soul Reaper was and he called the Hollow a Bone Head. I don't know if he was lying or not though."

Urahara stood up. "If you want my opinion, I'd say you all should go home. Especially you Ichigo, no point in worrying about them any more today. Just go home and get some rest, all of you. I'll dig around for some more information on Dragon Channelers."

"Alright Mr. Hat ad Clogs, thanks for the help." Ichigo and his friends stood up and left Urahara's Shop.

* * *

_'How am I suppose to sleep with all this swimming around in my head?' _Ichigo layed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had given Kon to Yuzu so that he could get some peace and quite, but now he wished the annoying Mod Soul was around. At least he could help Ichigo get out of his thoughts.

Ichigo thought back about his last encounter with Ryan.

_"Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled. "What's your name and what are you?"_

_The boy didn't even turn around. "Blake Ryan, Dragon Channeler." Then he was gone._

When Zangestu and Blake's katana had clashed, Ichigo had felt the power the boy was putting behind it.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and rolled over. Kisuke was right, no point in worrying about them now. He closed his eyes and finally fell to sleep.

* * *

School went by quickly the next day. Ichigo beat Kiego down during his morning charge. He went through the first half of school and ate lunch. Then after the last three periods of school, Ichigo left with Uryu and Chad. Orihime and Tatsuki went off their own way and Mizuiro went with Keigo to the game arcade. Ichigo and his group were half way to his house before they stopped.

"You going to meet him aren't you?" Chad asked.

Ichigo had stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk. His back was turned to them. "Yeah."

"We'll go with you." Uryu said. "There is three of them and three of us. It'll be an even fight."

"No, the way he talked, he wants to take me on one on one. I doubt those two will even show up. Much less fight." Ichigo pulled his substitute Soul Reaper badge from his pocket and looked at his friends. "Do me a favor and watch my body." He pressed the badge against his chest and went into Soul Reaper form. He looked at his body one more time before Flash Stepping away.

* * *

"Alright I'm here, where are you?"

Ichigo had arrived at the forest on the outskirts of Karakura Town. There were no people around for two miles. Ichigo had followed the same spiritual pressure he had felt the day before to this place.

Several tick marks formed on Ichigo's head as he got impatient. "Come on! Don't tell me you chickened out! You're the one that challenged me, Blake Ryan! Show yourself!"

"Would you quiet down. Geez, you trying to wake the dead?"

Ichigo looked behind him and out of the shadows of the trees, appeared Blake Ryan. He had the same scowl he had the day before on his face. "At least you showed up. I have expected you to walk out. At least you proved you have some guts."

The tick marks on Ichigo's head got bigger. "Oh yeah well, I expected the same thing from you." He grabbed Zangestu and pulled him off his back. "So what are the rules?"

"Rules? Hhm...let me think a moment." Ryan placed his hand on his chin thought fully before snapping is fingers. "How about this? I did a little research on Soul Reapers today and the day before. Soul Reapers, Shinigami whatever. We fight until one of us isn't able to continue. Sound good?"

Ichigo gripped his Zanpakuto and pointed it at Blake. "Yeah."

"Alright then." He drew his silver bladed katana. "But I'm not going to lose." He disappeared in a bur.

Ichigo had only second before he turned and Blake appeared. The black-haired teen raised his weapon and struck, which Ichigo blocked with Zangestu. He attacked half a dozen more times with amazing speed, but the substitute was able to deflected them all. Blake disappeared again and reappeared behind Ichigo. He barely had enough time to stop the silver blade from slashing his chest. _'Dammit, I can't stay on the defensive. I have to attack. He's attacks to fast.' _

The two swords collide and the swordsman gritted their teeth. "How are you Flash Stepping like that?" Ichigo asked.

"You must be talking about my Mossa Veloce. I use my Dragon spirit energy to enhance my speed."

_'Dragon Spirit energy. Then he must really be a Dragon Channeler.'_

Ichigo deflected one more blow before slashing. Ryan jumped back, missing the blade my inches. "Good, about time you started fighting back."

"Oh I have a lot more than that." Ichigo raised Zangestu over his head. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung is blade, sending a powerful blue spirit energy attack towards Ryan.

Blake gripped his katana with both hands as he intercepted the attack. The power of the attack threw him back several feet, but he managed to keep his balance. "Dammit." He breathed heavily as he raised his sword. "What kind of attack was that?"

"That's my Getsuga Tensho. It's basically a powerful blast of spirit energy."

_**'Yeah, but mines more powerful.'**_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Not him. _'What do you want?'_

**_'That's how you greet me? Ha ha ha!' _**Hollow Ichigo laughed. _**'I was just interested in your new friend. He looks like someone worth killing. Maybe you should let me handle him.'**_

_'No.' _Hollow Ichigo always had to appear at the worst times. _'I can handle him without you.'_

**_'Fine then king. But remember whose power your using when you put that mask on.' _**The inner Hollow went silent.

"Why are you standing around like that. You daydreaming or something?"

Ichigo looked at the Dragon Channeler. "Sorry, I'll pay more attention to you." He gripped his Zanpakuto.

Blake nodded. "Good. That Getsuga Tensho of yours is real interesting. I have something that looks like it myself." He Channeler raised his sword over his head. "Charging Strike!" He swung his sword, sending a yellow lighting strike hurling towards Ichigo.

"Getsuha Tensho!" The two attacks collided, causing an explosion that filled the air with smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked when the smoke cleared.

"That my friend was my Charging Strike attack. Every Dragon Channeler has an element they can control and produce. My element is lightning." As if to prove his point, large amounts of static sparked off his body. Blake looked at the shocked expression on Ichigo's face for a moment. "I think it's time to take it to the next level." The young Channeler slid his fingers down the blade of his katana. "Engage, Lynsverd!" White light illiminated from the sword and engulfed Blake.

Ichigo shield his eyes as the light got brighter and brighter. Then suddenly it died. Ichigo lowered his hands and his eyes widened in shock. The katana that was once in Blake's hand was completely changed. Replaced in his hand was a longer and sharper looking weapon. It had a two foot long hilt with not guard and the silver blade was now four feet long.

Blake smiled as he gripped the hilt with both hands. "See my weapons true form." He spun the blade around easily before pointing it at Ichigo.

"You have a Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked as he quickly got over his shock.

"Zanpakuto? It that what you Soul Reapers call your weapons? Dragon Channelers' weapons are called Santrama. We're given one at a young age and we fight with the same one, for the rest of our lives. Each Santrama has its own name and by saying its name, I unlock its true form." He spun the new sword in his hand. "Now I assume you have another level of power. Show me it."

Ichigo looked down at Zangestu. _'I can feel his spiritual pressure growing. I need your help again.' _Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto up with both hands on the hilt and pointed it at Blake. "Bankai!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Well guys, how was it. I hope to fight so far was at least halfway decent. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far, the more I get, the quicker I work. I'd probably have chapter 3 out Saturday. **

**Please leave a review and if you like the story, follow/favorite it. Later.**


	3. Arrivals From Soul Society

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokoyo, Dentsu, and Studio Peirrot**.

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews I've got so far. They're really a good motivation for me. Also thanks to everyone that's followed and favorited my story. Now, let the second half of Ichigo's fight begin (hope it's better than the first one.**

**Edited Version**

**Chapter 3: Arrivals From Soul Society**

* * *

"Bankai!"

Blue spirit energy erupted from Ichigo as he yelled. The powerful spirit energy flowed from his body like heat waves. Ichigo had mastered Bankai in two days, while it took most years to master it. He only used his Bankai against his strongest opponents.

The young Channeler watched as Ichigo's spirit energy got brighter, but Blake didn't turn away. _'This is way to amazing to turned away from. I don't know what the hell he's doing, but I can feel his power down to my bones. I don't have to hold anything back now.'_

The bright light dimmed out and the dust settled. Instead of his usual Soul Reaper clothes, Ichigo now wore a black coat that reached down to his ankles. His large Zanpakuto had shrunk down to a solid black katana. "Tensa Zangetsu." He pointed his sword at Blake. "You wanted my next level of power, well here it is. My Bankai."

Blake nodded. _'Incredible. His weapon has gotten smaller, but I can physically feel that his power has gotten much stronger. But what is that power? That's the question.' _The Dragon Channeler gripped his Santrama tightly and lifted it into a guarding stance. He didn't want to underestimate his opponent's new powers until he knew what they were.

"Know see if you can keep up." Ichigo said before disappearing in a blur.

"Where'd he go?" Blake turned his head in all directions. _'He moved so fast that I couldn't even track him. But where is he at now?'_

As if to answer his question, Ichigo appeared to his right and slashed him across the chest. "Bastard!" Blake yelled as he swung his sword, but Ichigo again Flash Stepped away.

Blake coughed up blood before looking down at his wound. From his right shoulder to liver was a deep cut. He smiled. _'Looks like I got you figured out Ichigo Kurosaki.' _He swung his Santrama to his left, intercepting Ichigo's blade just in time. The two blades locked together as the owners pushed.

"That was a pretty good cut you got on me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thanks." He almost smiled. "I'm surprise you were able to stop that last one."

"I'm full of surprises dude." Blake gave another thrust, braking the connection between the to weapons. The two warriors Flash Stepped and Mossa Veloced in and out of existence as they fought. Each one matched strike for strike and blow for blow. Sparks rained with each clash of metals.

Blake raised Lynsverd. "Charging Strike." He swung and sent the powerful lighting strike hurling towards the substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo dodged the attack with Flash Step and fired a Getsuga Tensho back at the Channeler. Blake quickly intercepted it with another Charging Strike. Blake took his chance. Using the smoke for cover, the Channeler rushed forward with his Santrama ready. He burst from the smoke and swung his blade sideways, but Ichigo easily blocked the blow with Zangetsu. Both swordsman gritted their teeth with frustration.

"I want to ask you something." Ichigo said as he continued pressing his Zanpakuto.

"Shoot."

"Why are you and your buddies here? Why are you in Japan?"

"What, we can't go where we want?"

"Your not from around here. Where are you from?"

"You noticed that huh? Not surprising. We dress and sound different from the rest of y'all. I'm from the States, Ringo is from Mexico, and Chris is from Canada."

"Chris must be the blonde haired one I saw yesterday."

"That's right, he's also the youngest. He's sixteen and I'm seventeen. Ringo is the oldest at eighteen." He pressed the blade a few inches closer to Ichigo's neck. "Now that I've updated my Facebook status with you, how about he finish this fight?"

"Couldn't agree more."

The two broke contact and slid back, til there was a wide open space between them. The Dragon Channeler and substitute Soul Reaper took their stances and waited.

"Let me ask you one more question." Ichigo said. He had Zangetsu raised above his head.

"I've already told you too much. You can ask your question, but I can't say I'll answer it."

"It's actually the same question as I asked earlier. Why are the Dragon Channelers in Japan. I was told you all died out a long time ago."

"Who told you that?"

"A friend."

"Well your friend had some false information, we're not all dead yet." He raised his Santrama over his head. "But this battle is finished. One way or another, this will be my last attack."

Ichigo grinned. "I'll put everything I have into this next attack as well."

Blake nodded. "Good, but before we finish this; I want you to meet the true source of my power." He lowered his Santrama and closed his eyes. His body began glowing, as yellow spirit energy began forming around him like flames. Ichigo's eyes widened when the form of a yellow dragon materialized in the flames. The reptilian beast was solid yellow and its body was covered in scales. From its head, rose two horns and two bat like wings sprung from its back.

Ichigo tore his eyes from the beast and looked back at Blake. The Channeler opened his eyes, which were glowing with yellow light, and a thin smile formed on his lips. "This is Aksaja, my Dragon Spirit. He is the source of my Channeler powers." Blake closed his eyes again, and the blazing aurora disappeared along with the image of Aksaja. Blake lifted his Santrama over his head again. "Are you ready Ichigo Kurosaki!?" Yellow spirit energy erupted from his body.

"Yeah, lets finish this." Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tighter as black spirit energy erupted from his body.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Charging Strike!"

The two warriors swung their swords and fired their powerful spirit attacks. The two attacks sailed towards each other and collided; exploding into a white light. The Dragon Channeler and substitute Soul Reaper squeezed theirs eyes shut as the light engulfed them and everything went dark.

* * *

"They stitched each other up good. Am I right hombre?"

"Your stating the obvious Ringo. He's still alive and that's all that matters."

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the voices. His blury vision slowly cleared and he could make out the figures of two people standing not far from him. Ichigo soon recognized the two figures as the other Dragon Channelers, Blake's friends. If they were as powerful as him, they could easily finish him off in his weakened state.

"Good, your awake." The blonde haired one, Chris, noticed Ichigo moving and walked over to him. He looked down at the orange haired substitute. "You messed Ryan up pretty good. He's knocked out and covered in bruises."

Ichigo brought his head up far enough to make eye contact. "You gonna kill me?"

A puzzled look appeared on Chris' face. "No, why would we? Blake brought this upon himself. If you ask me, he need a good ass kicking to lower his ego. For that, you have my thanks." He studied Ichigo's wounds. Large cuts and bruises covered him back, arms, and face. "If your strong enough to fight a draw with Blake, then I'm sure you'll survive without our help." He turned his back and took a few steps before stopping. "I don't know who you Soul Reapers are, but I don't want you to come looking for us. Our business here is our own." Chris walked over to Ringo, who had Blake's arm draped over his should. He pulled Blake's other arm over his should and the trio disappeared in a blue, leaving a wounded Ichigo laying alone on the ground.

Ichigo tried in vain to lift himself up, but collapsed. _'Dammit, I have to move. Move!' _Ichigo's eyes slowly began to close as darkness once again filled his mind.

* * *

"Ichigo wake up! Come on, wake up!"

Chad stood over Ichigo, while Uryu kneeled down and shook the orange-haired teen. The two had been close by during Ichigo's fight with Blake and had just arrived when the Channelers left. Now they had to deal with getting Ichigo some help.

Uryu looked up at Chad. "He's out cold. We need to get him to Urahara's place. Orihime can heal him there."

"Good idea." Chad reached down and lift Ichigo on to his back. They were ready to leave, but stopped when a bright light burst into existence and a door appeared. Uryu and Chad quickly recognized it as a Senkaimon and backed away as it opened.

The sliding doors slowly slid open, revealing a bright white light. Out of the white light appeared the two figures of Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Both Soul Reapers looked surprised to see the three humans infront of them.

"Well looks like we arrived just in time." Renji said looking at Ichigo. "What happened to him?" He pointed at the substitute Soul Reaper. "Don't tell me someone else beat me to the punch."

"Rukia and Renji," Uryu said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The Department of Research and Development detected a large amount of unknown spiritual energy coming from here." Rukia explained. "Since me and Renji knew this area well, we were sent here to investigate." She looked at Ichigo with concern. "What happened to him?"

"We'll explain everything later." Uryu said turning towards Karakura Town. "Right now we need to get Ichigo to Urahara quick."

"O.K," She looked at Renji. "Lets go."

The red-head nodded. "Right."

The gang quickly jogged back towards Karakura Town.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the group had arrived at Urahara's Shop and had Ichigo rested on a bed. Kisuke had called for Orihime who arrived quickly. She quickly began her work of healing his wounds. Though her powers weren't actually healing powers, they had the ability to reverse anything to its original state. The wounds began reversing, but it would still take some time.

"Ichigo." Orihime fought back the urge to cry. "Why did you have to get yourself all beat up and bloody like this." One tear manage to slip out as the red-head continued her work.

The the other room, the humans and Soul Reapers had seated themselves around Kisuke's table and were discussing the latest events. Chad and Uryu told as much as they knew about Ichigo's fight with the Dragon Channeler Blake Ryan. They hadn't seen Ichigo's battle and when they arrived on the scene, Ichigo was the only one there.

"So Ichigo must have lost." Kisuke concluded. He took a sip of his tea. "Too bad."

"You mind filling us on whats going on?" Renji asked impatiently. The lieutenant of Squad 6 wasn't know for his patients.

"The moocher's right." Ririn added. Behind her the other two Mod Souls, Noba and Kurodo, nodded in agreement. They had heard about Dragon Channelers since the gang was last there, but still didn't know anything about them. "We want to know too."

Kisuke gave an exhausted sigh and took another sip of tea, before explaining to the Soul Reapers and Mod Soul what a Dragon Channelers was, their history, and who Ichigo had fought. At the end of it, the Soul Reapers and Mod Souls nodded in understanding; their eyes the size of saucers.

"With all that said, we still know little to nothing about the Channelers." Kisuke scratched his chin in thought. "Out all of us here, Ichigo is the only one that's fought one. He knows there powers and strength."

"I had heard of Dragon Channelers while looking through the Kuchiki history files," Rukia said. "But there was so little about them, I didn't pay attention."

"So that unknown power the Department of Research and Development detected was the Dragon Channelers. They recognized one as Ichigo's power but the other one was completely unknown." Renji scratched his head as he thought about the situation. "Next thing we know, Head Captain Yamamoto sends us here to investigate."

"So you guys are going to hunt the Channelers down?" Chad asked.

Renji shrugged. "Our mission is to investigate the unknown power source. They did say anything about fighting a mythical race of humans. But you did say they were enemies of the Soul Reapers. That one's fight with Ichigo could have been their way of declaring war."

'What are thinking Renji?" Rukia asked. "You think we should track down and eliminate these Dragon Channelers? If we go after them, shouldn't we at least late until Ichigo wakes up?"

Renji shook his head. "We can't wait that long. Orihime said it would take several hours before Ichigo wakes up, and the trail would be cold by then. Since Ichigo had a big battle with that Dragon Channeler, there should be some trace of their spiritual pressure left. We can track them with that."

"Let Chad and me come too." Uryu said. "If they're strong enough to beat Ichigo, then your going to need help."

The red-haired Soul Reaper grinned. "Sure you're welcome to join us. Just don't slow us down."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

** The Complete Dragon Channeler Encyclopedia**

Kisuke Urahara: Today we're going to discuss the Dragon Channelers Santramas. The literal meaning of Santrama is "holy weapon." Like a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto, a Channeler fights with the same Santrama for the rest of their life. Also like a Zanpakuto, Santramas have their own names, and by saying it a Dragon Channeler can unlock the Santrama's true form. Blake Ryan's Santrama's name is Lynsverd. It's true form is a long handled saber that advances Blake's fighting ablility.

Blake Ryan: Not that a really need it. I'm strong enough to take on anyone without releasing Lynseverd's true form. By the way, why did you only show my Santrama? Why not Chris' or Ringo's?"

Kisuke Urahara: I'll need more air time for later."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little shorter then my other ones, but only because I want to save the search for the next chapter. Yes Rukia and Renji have arrived from Soul Society and things are about to get interesting. I'll try to update twice a week.**

**If your interested in the Oc's, you can check them out at the bottom of my profile. I'll also have a poll up soon.**

**Pretty please leave a review. (your making a teenager say "pretty please". That's how much I want reviews). Let me know what you want out of this story. If you like the story, follow/favorite it. Later.**


	4. The Hunt Begins

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokoyo, Dentsu, and Studio Peirrot**.

******A/N:Happy Fourth of July everyone! I hope you have a great day! Here is my present to you guys. **

******Not much to say, except Chapter 4 is up. Sorry about being late, I got Xbox Live finally and I've been playing a lot of Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty. Also when it comes to writing, I have to attention span of a humming bird.**

******Unedited Version**

******Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins**

* * *

"So what's your grand plan now Renji?"

The humans and Soul Reapers left Kisuke's shop so after discussing their plan. They would go to the place that Ichigo and Blake had fought, and track the Channelers from there. That's when the first problem happened.

"How the hell should I have known the trails would separate Uryu?," a tricked off Renji muttered. The spiritual pressure of the Dragon Channelers split in two different directions from the battle ground. Why would they have done that?

"What do we do now?" Chad asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Rukia said. "We have to split up. Chad and me will follow the one that leads to town. Renji and Uryu, you guys follow the trail that leads to the beach."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Renji asked. "Splitting up sounds risky"

"If it's a trap, the only thing we can do spring it?" Uryu replied. "Besides, we won't be alone."

Renji shook his head one last time. He was the closest one to being in charge, and he did like the feeling. But Rukia's plan was the only one they had. "Alright we'll do it. But you better keep you Soul Phone close Rukia."

"I will." She gave a small pout. "You know I'm not a child Renji."

"I know." He gave her a small wave of his hand as he turned. "Come on Uryu. Lets find these guys." The two were gone in a flash a second later.

Rukia let out a sigh and shook her head. "Come on Chad. We better get moving too." The Fullbringer simply nodded and the two sprinted off.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened; revealing a bright blue sky. Only the clouds were sideways along with the skyscrapers that rose up. Ichigo's Inner World.

**"I can't believe you couldn't do better than that."**

I turned towards the voice of his Hollow. The white version of Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo, stood several feet away from him; smirking with amusement.

"How would you have handled him then?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

**"Simple dumbass." **His grinned stretched wider, revealing his black mouth. **"I would have crushed him into a bloody pulp and then slash him into little tiny pieces. If you had listened to me, your body wouldn't be looking like hammered shit."**

"Shut up." Ichigo growled. And Hollow Ichigo said he was the arrogant one. "He was strong and you know it."

"Both of you quit down."

Ichigo looked behind him to see Zangestu. The Zanpakuto Spirit stood calm with his coat flowing, despite their being no wind. His neutral expression never changed. "You fought well Ichigo."

Hollow Ichigo snorted. **"Your getting soft old man."**

The Zanpakuto expression didn't change. "His opponent was like nothing we have ever encountered before. For him to be able to fight a draw with him, is worth some praise."

Hollow Ichigo turned his head and waved his hand off. **"Whatever."**

Zangestu turned to Ichigo. "What do you think of these Dragon Channelers? Their spiritual pressure is not like that of a Soul Reaper's or a Hollow's. It's also very different from a Quincy or Fullbringer."

The orange haired substitute shrugged. "All I know is that I need to find them. They didn't want me to come looking for them, so they must be up to something."

**"No? You really think so?" **Hollow Ichigo said sarcastically. **"What was your first clue?"**

Ichigo gave him the evil eye, but continued. "Thats about it. They're up to something and I want a rematch with that bastard Blake."

Zangestu simply nodded. "You'll will be waking up soon, she is wait for you."

"She? Who's she?" Ichigo was about to ask more, but he was engulfed in white. The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes to see Orihime face.

The red-head smiled. "Good your awake." Small tears were visible in the corner of her eyes. _'What's up with that.?'_

* * *

"What?! What do you mean they left?"

Orihime cringed a little at Ichigo's sudden outburst. Half an hour after the gang had left, Ichigo woke up in jolt. The orange haired substitute Soul Reaper had been a challenge to calm down, but after explaining where he was; Orihime manage too. Until now.

"Please Ichigo, calm down." Orihime said. "They couldn't wait until you woke up, so they left to track down the Dragon Channelers."

"I have to go after them." Ichigo started to get up.

"You can't." Orihime pressed down on Ichigo's shoulders. "Your wounds haven't fully healed yet. You're in no condition to go after them."

Orihime wasn't the strongest girl, but she managed to press the orange haired teen down. In his current state, Ichigo wasn't strong enough to even resist Orihime. He gave her a hard look.

"You don't understand, those guys don't know what they're getting themselves into. I was barely about to fight a draw with Ryan. If those other ones are stronger than him, they won't stand a chance."

"What do you mean?" Orihime's face was soon struck with concern. If Ichigo was this worried, those Channelers must be very strong. "Ichigo, tell me what happened."

Ichigo shook his head. "I did expect him to be so powerful. When I fought him, I could feel his power with every blow of our swords. Even with my Bankai, I was only able to fight to a draw with him."

"Well that truelly is some unfortunate news." Ichigo turned to see Urahara standing in the door. The blonde former Captain, had his fan covering his mouth. "But the question we have to ask now, is if Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu can handle them."

* * *

"We're getting closer, I can feel it."

Chad and Rukia rushed over roof top towards the strange spiritual pressure. As soon as they left the battle site, the power had become denser and more powerful. That's what worried Rukia. The power wasn't only strong, but it was also unfamiliar. It was completely different from a Soul Reaper, human, or Hollow. If she had to guess, it felt as powerful as lieutenant; maybe even a Captain. And yet she was Flash Stepping at full speed towards it.

"I can sense it to," Chad replied. "It feels...strange. Like a predator."

Rukia nodded. It did feel like a predator, as if it was itching to fight...and to win. Rukia felt that old feeling that rarely appeared. Fear. She felt it only when she fought a powerful enemy.

_'Come on Rukia, pull yourself together.' _She scolded herself. _'You can't let this spiritual pressure scare you. Ichigo would be laughing his head off if he saw you like this.' _She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She had a job to do and she was going to do it.

"Chad there." Rukia pointed at a dark warehouse on the outskirts of the city. "I'm pretty sure it's coming from there."

Chad nodded. "I agree. How do you want to do this?"

"Let's get down there first." The duo landed down in front of doors to the building. Chad pressed his ear against the wooden door, but the place was as silent as a graveyard.

"No noise, do you think they're expecting us?"

"Probably, we didn't even try to hide our spiritual pressure."

"Now what?"

Rukia gritted her teeth. She hoped she this didn't come back to bite her. "This going to sound reckless coming from me. You'd probably expect Ichigo to come up with something like this, bit it's the only idea I have." She took in a deep breath. "Blow in the door Chad."

Chad's sweatdropped. "What?"

Rukia closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Blow the door Chad." she repeated.

Chad just stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done to Rukia?"

A large tick mark formed on the Soul Reaper's head. She opened one eye and narrowed it at Chad. "Chad. Blow. The. Door. Now." She placed venom in each word.

Chad gulped. He had seen Rukai's temper before, and this was definitely her. He clenched his fist and a black liquid spread up his arm. He reared his fist back and pointed at the door. "El Directo." The attack slammed into the door, turning it into thousands of tiny splinters.

"Good job." Rukia said as she coughed and fanned the air with her hand. "I feel sorry for the door though."

The human and the Soul Reaper walked into the darkess of the building. It was pitch black, except for the moonlight shining in from the new door. Rukia unsheathed her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, and raised it into a defense stance.

"We know you're in here, there is no point in hiding. Show yourself!"

There was no response for about five seconds. "Relax beautiful, no need to yell." Out of the shadows appeared a teenage boy. He wore a red hat and vest and shared the Mexican traits that Chad did. He gave the pair a friendly smile. "Buenas tardes Sra. What's a good looking girl like you looking for me?"

Rukia's sweatdropped. Who the hell was this guy. This Dragon Channeler was hitting on her as if they had met at a bar. If all Dragon Channelers were like this one, she was going to have a problem. "You every seen him before?" she asked Chad.

The Fullbringer shook his head. "No, the one I met had blonde hair."

"Oh so you're the tipo Chris saw yesterday." The Mexican grinned as if he found him amusing. "He said he left before you got to him. Don't mind Chris though. He's always been kinda cold towards people." The Channeler pointed towards Rukia. "Now back to my question hermose. Why are you people here? Are you will that orange haired dude that Blake fought?"

"We're the ones that should be asking you the questions." Rukia gripped her Zanpakuto tighter. "What kinda trouble are you trying to start in Karakura Town? Are you enenemies of the Soul Society?"

The Channeler waved both hands infront of him. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. One question at a time okay. I have never heard of the Soul Society before in my life. The reason we are in this town is our business only." He lazily scratched the back of his head. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now."

The boy turned, but was met by Rukia; who popped into existence in front of him. She pointed Sode no Shirayuki at the Channeler's throat. "You're not going anywhere. Not until we're through with you."

The Dragon Channeler let out a sigh and ran his finger down the blade. "I hate to fight girls, but it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Rukia's eyes widened as the Channeler disappeared, only to reappear in a blur several feet away. In his hand was a Guan Dao, a Chinese spear with a sword like blade. His once layed back relaxed expression was gone, replaced with a more serious face. "I didn't catch your name señorita."

Rukia quickly got over her shock. "Rukia Kuchiki, I'm a Soul Reaper and the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. My friend is Yasutora Sado. What's your name?"

A faint smile reappeared on the Dragon Channeler's face. "Ringo Fernandez." He slowly slid his fingers down the guan dao's blade. "I'm not making the same mistake that Blake did. I'm going to finish this quickly at full strength." He slid his fingers down the blade one more time. "Conquer, Lanza Ardor!"

* * *

**The Complete Dragon Channeler Encyclopedia**

Kisuke Urahara: Today's lesson is on the history of the Dragon Channelers. Several thousand years ago, humans were a slave race to the Dragons. The humans fought two wars with the Dragons, the First and Second Human-Dragon War. After the second war, a Dragon that sided with the humans gave a rare few the ablility to merge with Dragon spirits. And the Dragon Channelers were born.

Ichigo Kurosaki: That's a short lesson.

Kisuke Urahara: Like I said before, I need more screen time.

Ichigo Kurosaki: (sweatdrop)

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for not updating for a while.

If you have Xbox Live, my username is on my profile. If you want to play some Call of Duty, Battlefield 3, Halo, or just to get to know me better; send me a friend request.

Have a nice day. Later.


	5. Close Encounter With the Channeler Kind

** July 10, 2013- Wednesday **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokoyo, Dentsu, and Studio Peirrot. I only own my Original Characters.**

**A/N: Firstly I want to thank SoulReaper 94, AoNoBleachShoujo, and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing last time. Also I have a poll on my profile you guys and gals should check out after reading this.**

** I'll edit any grammar mistakes and spelling errors tonight. Here's Chapter 5.**

**Unedited Version**

**Chapter 5: Close Encounter With the Channeler Kind**

* * *

"Now where the hell this that bastard?!"

Uryu sighed and pressed his glasses back against the bridge of his nose. Him and Renji had arrived at the beach and hadn't been there for two minutes, yet Renji was already getting impatient. Then again, maybe Renji being angry was a good thing. He could let all that anger and frustration out on the Dragon Channeler when they found him.

"Come out you coward!" Rengi yelled. "We followed your spiritual pressure. We know you're here. Show yourself!"

"I don't think yelling is going to bring him out? He's clearly not trying to hide from us, because his spiritual pressure is leaking out like water." This was a first. Usually Uryu never had to play hide and go seek with his opponents. They were usually over-confident and always wanted to make sure he saw them. What kind of enemy was this Dragon Channeler?

"Dammit," Renji growled as he gripped his Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, and slowly pulled the blade from its scabbard. "Even with Flash Step, it was long trip from Karakura Town to the beach. And then when I get here, my stupid opponent does even show his face. That just pisses me off." He rested the Zanpakuto's blade on his shoulder waked down the beach. He stopped and looked at Uryu.

"I can feel his spiritual pressure close by, but I don't see him. Where do-." Renji's eyes widened. "Uryu duck!"

Uryu lowered his head down just in time, as a curved blade slashed the air where his head had been moments ago. He quickly used Hirenkyaku and reappered next to Renji. The wielder of the curved blade, stood several feet away from them. He looked one or two years younger then Uryu and had short cut blonde hair. The weapon he had looked like some kind of combat sickle, a razor sharp edge and a leather wrapped hand.

"You tracked me down faster than I thought you would," the blonde haired Dragon Channeler said. The cold neutral expression on his face didn't change, as he twirled the combat sickle in his hand. "I was right though. You took the bait."

Uryu gritted his teeth. "What do you mean we took the bait. You planned this? You and that other Dragon Channeler split up so you would cut our numbers?"

The young Channeler nodded and gripped his weapon. "We didn't know how many friends that orange haired boy had. In case someone came looking for us, Ringo and me split up so it would harder for you to track us." A puzzled look briefly appeared on his face. "How did you find me so quickly?"

"We couldn't miss you," Renji replied. The Lieutenant of Squad 6 raised his sword. "Your spiritual pressure is leaking like crazy. Are you even trying to conceal it?"

He shook his head. "I've never been good at supressing my power. I didn't even know you people could sense our power." His frown deepened. "Who are you exactly? Are you friends with the orange-haired Soul Reaper?"

"I'm Renji Abarai. I'm a Soul Reaper lieutenant of Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Uryu pressed his glass back. "My name is Uryu Ishida and I am a Quincy." A small tick mark appeared on his head. "I don't appreciate almost getting my head sliced off."

The Dragon Channeler kept his grim expression like a statue. "I've never hear of a Quincy before. Until a few days ago, I had never hear of Soul Reaper. If your mad because of your friend, I'm sorry. Blake as always been a little...hot headed to say the least. To pick a fight with a random stranger was stupid. So much for arriving in Japan unoticed." He rubbed is fingers down the sickle's blade. "In case you're wondering, my name is Christian Sleeves. I don't want to fight you, but you may leave me now choice."

"Hey well," Renji gripped his Zanpakuto. "We got a little history lesson on Dragon Channelers. Any one who could have defeated the Soul Society is a threat." He raised Zabimaru. "Now roar, Zabimaru!" The katana shaped Zanpakuto transformed in longer and wider blade. Several teeth like blades ran down the blade. Renji and Uryu both knew it was deadlier then it looked.

"Take this!" The blade broke apart into six segment, each connected by a stretchy thread like material, and sailed towards Chris. Renji flicked the weapon like a whip, senting it downwards on the Dragon Channeler. "I got you!"

"I don't thing so." Chris raised is Santrama and intercepted the Zanpakuto. Sparks flew as Zabimaru retracted against the blade and reconnected into a whole sword again. Chris barely had time to caught his breath, as Renji struck again with the whip like blade. Chris rolled to the side and swung his Santrama. "Blizzard Slash!" A light blue energy attack, like Blake's Charging Strike, fired from the weapon and barreled towards Renji.

"Dammit," Renji growled. Zabimaru was still broken into pieces and could be used to defend himself. Renji braced himself for the hit, but his eyes widened when blue arrow slammed into the Channeler's attack, destroying both. He turned to see Uryu behind him, his Reishi made bow pulled back with a arrow ready to fire.

"Uryu," Renji said in disblief.

"Your welcome," the Quincy said cooly. "I could have killed this early now could I?"

Renji smiled. "I owe you one."

Chris looked at the pair and focused on the strange bow shaped weapon in the Quincy's hand. It looked like a long bow made out of blue light, but there was a web like design at the center, were the arrow tip was. "What is that bow made out of?"

Uryu held the bow up a little higher, keep the arrow pulled back. "This bow is made completey out of Reishi, the material souls are made of. We Quincys can collect Reishi from the surrounding area and form it into a bow." He pointed the arrow at the young Dragon Channeler. "Any more questions?"

The Channeler nodded. "That ability is kinda like the one we Dragon Channelers use. We channel the spirit energy of our Dragon souls and form it into attacks or enhance out abilities." He raised his Santrama infront of him. "Maybe I underestimated you. I better release my Santrama if I ever want a chance at beating you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Renji asked.

Chris ignored his question and slid his hand down the sickle's balde. "Imprison my enemies, Kori no Kami!"

* * *

"Conquer, Lanza Ardor!"

Rukia shielded her eyes as a bright white light engulfed Ringo. Even with her hands covering her eyes, she could still see the brightness and feel the power radiacting from the Dragon Channeler. After several seconds the light faded and Rukia lowered her hand. A small gasp managed to escape her lips as she looked at the Dragon Channeler weapon.

Ringo grinned. "Well, that's not the exact reaction I was expecting. But I have to agree, it is a site." Ringo's guan dao had transformed in a deadlier looking weapon. The handle hadn't changed much, but the blade was another story. Weapon's blade had become longer and wider, and had jagged teeth like razors running down the edge. The thing looked like it weighed a ton, but the Dragon Channeler lifted it and did some practice jabs as if it weighed nothing. The shocked looks on Rukia and Chad's face caught Ringo's eye.

"It's impressive no? This is my Santrama's, Lanza Ardor's, true form. I'm the only one who can wield it, because I'm the only one who can pick it up." He lifted the massive weapon over his head and spun it with both hands, as if to prove a point.

_'Now what?,' _Rukia thought. _'That weapon must have some kind of special ability, but what could it be?' _Rukia turned to her left. "Chad we nee-." She stopped halfway through the sentence when she found the giant Fullbringer gone. She turned her head frantically looking for him. "Where'd he go." Her eyes widened when she spotted him charging towards Ringo. His arm was pulled back and ready to attack.

"El Directo!" He fired and the powerful burst of spiritual energy barreled towards Ringo. Ringo quickly intercepted the attack with the blade of his Santrama, but the force sent him sailing backwards. He only had moments to mutter a curse before he crashed into the wall. Dust rose up and from the damaged wall, concealing the Dragon Channeler.

"Nice one Chad," Rukia said as she hurried over to the Fullbringers side. "That should have inflicted him a lot of damage."

The giant Fullbringer gave a silent nod and kept his eyes on the dust cloud. He hoped his attack had knocked the Dragon Channeler out, but he had never had that good of luck. Ringo was probably silently recovering and planning his counter attack. Chad readied himself for any surprise attack.

"Ouch amigo, that hurt." The dust finally settled, reveling Ringo. He was kneeling with is head up and grin spread across his face. On the ground next to him was his Santrama "I haven't hurt this bad since I spared against Blake. What the hell kinda of an attack was that anyway?"

Instead of answering, Chad fired another El Directo at the Dragon Channeler. Unfortunately Ringo Fernandez didn't fall for the same move twice. He quickly disappeared in a blur using Mossa Veloce and reappeared infront of Chad. He raised his weapon and swung.

Chad closed his eyes and prepared for the finishing blow, but it never came. He cranked open both eyes and Dragon Channelers blade inches from his face. The only thing stopping the gaint blade was Rukia's Zanpakuto in it's Shikai form. In was called the most beuatiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society for a reason. In it's Shikai form, the Zanpakuto looked like a regular katana execept it was completely white and had a silk tail running from the hilt. It may look pretty, but Chad had seen the destructive power it could do.

Ringo grunted in frustration and broke contact between the two blades. He jumped up into the air and landed several feet away from the duo. "Not bad, not bad at all. I think I like you even more now senorita." He pulled the bill of his cap over his eyes a little further and winked.

Rukia's sweat dropped. _'God, I hope he does turn out to be another Kon. That would be a nightmare.' _She have a mental shudder_._ Pushing those thought aside, she rubbed her wrist. The force of the blow had been powerful and if she had to guess, she would say that the Dragon Channeler's power was at least that of a lieutenant. They could be a real threat to the World of the Living and the Soul Society if they wanted to.

"Chad you alright?" Rukia asked, not taking her eyes off her opponent.

"Yeah," he replied. "Thanks."

Rukia nodded. "You're welcome. You might want to stand back." Rukia rotated her Zanpakuto in a circular motion. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro." As graceful as a dancer, Rukia took an attack stance and slashed.

"What the hell?!" Ringo yelled. "What's this? Ice?" He stared in horror as ice slowly formed around his feet and began making its way up his body. He barely had enough time to yell as a bright light shot up from his feet like a spotlight and solified into a tall ice pillar. Inside the pillar was frozen Ringo with his mouth gaping.

Rukia gave a relaxed sigh and her Zanpakuto return to its normal form. She sheathed the weapon and gazed at the ice pillar. When it broke, the Dragon Channeler would cease to exist.

"Well that's one down. I wonder how Uryu and Renji are doing with the other one."

"Uh Rukia." Chad pointed to the ice pillar. "I don't think he's dead."

Rukia turned around and looked in horror as the ice pillar exploded and flames burned freely through the air. The source of the flames landed in front of stunted Fullbringer and Soul Reaper. Besides his beat up looking clothes and bruises, Ringo looked completely fine as flames burned from his Santrama.

"Jesus, that ice was even colder and tougher then Chris'. It took a lot out of me just to burn through it." Ringo breathed heavily and his legs shook. "But I still got some fuel left. I didn't mention this earlier, but the element I control is fire. I can consume it and produce it at will." He raised his weapon and prepared for another attack, but stopped when he hear a shout.

"Goddamnit Ringo, would you freaking cool it!"

Ringo, Chad, and Rukia looked in surprise as a figure wabbled onto the scene. In short terms, he looked like he had gone through Hell. His arms and face were covered in white bandages. On his face, he wore a scowl that would have matched Ichigo's to a tee. "Ringo, what the hell are you doing?!" He walked over and stood face to face with Ringo.

"Buenos dias bro. Good to see your finally awake Blake." He grinned

"Who are they." The black haired Dragon Channeler pointed at Chad and Rukia.

"They're friends of the orange haired dude."

"They're Ichigo Kurosaki's friends?" Blake turned to the pair. "Whoa whoa time out. Truce guys."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers, Golden.**

"Here Ichigo, Jinta said these were for you." Ichigo sat up in his bed as Orihime handed him a plate of rice cakes.

"Seriously? That red haired punk made these?" He took a rice cake in his hand and bit into it.

"How is it?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo nodded in replie as he chewed, but then is face turned red and flames erupted from his mouth. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he jumped up and ran around in circles.

Orihime grabbed one of the rice cakes from the plate and broke it open. "Oh, these cakes are lined with ghost peppers."

"That little BASTARDD!" Ichigo yelled as tears ran down his face.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I got my first five chapter of my story done. "Air fist bump." Blake wants a truce? If you want to find out why, wait till the next chapter.**

**BTW would you prefer if I worte 2500 words a chapter or 3000 or more?**

**I have a poll set up on my profile and it needs to be voted on. I have a lot of fanfiction ideas running around in my head and this poll will help me sort them out. So I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to go and vote on it. You might also want to tell a friend that is interested in Bleach crossovers to vote on it.**

**Don't be shy about leaving a review, and if you really like my story, please follow/favorite it. Until next time. Later.**


	6. Trick or Truth

**July 18, 2013- Thursday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Tite Kubo, Dentsu, and Studio Pierrot. I only own my Original Characters.**

**A/N: I want to say thank you to thank Spy of Influence, narutofreak10, and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing last chapter. **

**Instead of doing two thousand five hundred words a chapter, I'm going back three thousand or more. Just so this story can progress a little faster. Two thousand and five hundred words a chapter will be the minimum amount.**

**After reading this chapter, you might want to go and check out my other Bleach story.**

**Edited Version**

**Chapter 6: Trick or Truth?**

* * *

"Whoa whoa time out. Truce guys."

That was a first for Rukia. Rukia had lived for a long time and had fought a lot of strange people, but none of them have every done this before. Giving up without a fight? It had to be a trick.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked. "What do you mean a truce?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Blake replied. He placed his hand on the blade on Ringo's weapon and lowered it. "I must want to talk. No tricks, no back stabbing, no nothing."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Seriously?

Blake saw the look on her face and shook his head. "Look, you don't have any reason to trust me. I got into a fight with your friend Ichigo and my friends set a trap for you. But we really have no reason to fight. Your friend Ichigo seemed to have some information on us, while we have absolutely nothing on you. I just want to meet the guy that Ichigo got this info from." He placed both hands in his pockets and slouched a little. "You following me?"

Rukia hesitated a moment before nodding. She sheathed her sword. "I'll go along with your plan, but don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you."

Blake raised his hands in a defensive manner. "I would expect you to. Like I said, we haven't given you any reason to trust us."

The lieutenant of Squad Thirteen glanced over at Ringo. Even though his Santrama was lowered, it was still in its released form. Small flames would light into existence along the blade, before dying out. "Another thing, I don't want his within six feet of me." She pointed at the Mexican Dragon Channeler.

"Came on a little to strong did I?" He grinned and his weapon burst into flames, before turning back to its original form. "Sorry if I offended you." He gave her a wink.

Rukia gritted her teeth and several tick marks formed on her face. Blake just rolled his eyes at, Ringo always had to flirt with a cute girl no matter what the situation was. He had learned to expect it, but he never got use to it.

"Fine, Ringo don't go near..uh."

"Rukia. My name is Rukia Kuchiki," she explained.

"Don't go near Rukia. O.k. Ringo?"

Ringo just smiled and pulled is cap over his eyes further. "I don't know about th-."

"Ringo." Blake made sure to put some force behind that one word.

"Fine." Ringo gave a small chuckle.

Blake gave his friends the evil eye and shook his head one last time. "We better get to Chris. He's probably already fighting those other friends you mentioned. Where is he at?"

"He's back in town," Ringo replied. "He set up shop on the outskirts in one of those abandon warehouses."

"Alright." He turned to Rukia and Chad. "Do you think you can keep up with us?"

The duo nodded. "We be right behind you," Chad said.

"Let's move then." The four were gone in an instant, leaving only footprints and melting ice as signs that they had been there.

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Uryu and Renji stared gaping as the fog like smoke blew away. As it blew away, Chris' "surprise" truly did surprise the duo. In Chris' left and right hand were two reaping blades. The two blades were connected by a long black chain, that reminded Renji of Shuhei Hisagi's Zanpakuto in its Shikai form.

"What is that?" Uryu questioned. He stared at the curves blades, blades that looked like they were hunger for blood. "Dragon Channelers have Zanpakutos?"

"Dragon Channelers weapons are not called Zanpakutos." Chris corrected. "They are called Santramas, which means "holy weapons". Like your red haired friend over there, my weapon have a released form. my Santrama's name is, Kori no Kama."

"Ice sickle," Renji breathed. He raised Zabimaru and prepared for another attack. _'I better finish this quickly and get to Rukia. Who knows what kind of powers her opponent has?"_

Uryu took aim at the Channeler and released his arrow. The light blue arrow sailed through the air, straight towards the blonde haired boy's chest. Chris even blink as he jumped to the side and the arrow flew past him harmlessly.

"You have to be quicker than that." The Dragon Channeler began spin his blade by the chain in a manner, that was similar, if not exactly like Shuhei when his Zanpakuto was in Shikai. If the was even close to being about to fight like Shuhei, than the Quincy and Soul Reaper were in real trouble.

Chris aimed his one of the curved blades at Uryu and released in. The spinning blade barreled towards the Quincy, who jumped out of way, but the blade manged to hit his lower leg; making a long deep cut. Uryu gritted his teeth through the pain and did stop moving til he was right next to Renji. Uryu's eyes widened a little as he saw blood flow freely from his fresh wound. He had had worse injuries though.

"You alright?" Renji asked, stealing a look at Uryu before returning his eyes to his opponent. "How bad did you get hit?"

"Just a flesh wound." Uryu waved it off. "I'll be fine." He had barely got the words out of his mouth before he felt his wound go cold. He looked down and was barely able to hold back a yell. The reason his leg had gone cold was very clear, his once blood soaked leg was now covered with solid white ice. The wound had been completely covered with ice, and there was no trace on blood at all.

"What the?! How? What is this?!" Uryu felt a slight bit my panick as his whole calf went numb. _'Where did this ice come from?' _

"That took longer then I expected it to." Chris was absent mindedly spinning his Santrama. "You're probably wondering where that ice can from."

"No, I was wondering why your blonde, of course I want to know why half my leg in frozen!" Uryu snapped. By this time, Uryu's whole lower leg had gone numb. Even though it stopped the pain, he did like the feeling of not being about to feel anything with it.

"My Santrama's ability is called Cold Blood," Chris explained. "Any blood that flows from a wound that Kori no Kama inflicts with turns into ice. It may stop the bleeding, but it will slow you down and if I cut you enough times, you will be completely be encased in ice."

Renji cringed a little. So every time that weapon cuts you, blood flowing from the wound will freeze. He did know whether admire the ability or hate its guts.

Renji raised Zabimaru and sent another sailing towards Chris. The multi piece weapon's teeth like blades cut through the air with ease, the weapon itself was like an angry animal.

Chris missed decapitation by a second, as he ducked down and rolled to the side. Using Mossa Veloce, the Dragon Channeler dodged attack after attack from Renji. Ever time it looked like Renji had him, Chris would disappear in a blur, before reappearing in a different spot. This caused Renji's patience to grow thin.

"Stay still and take it like a man!" Renji yelled as he took another swing. Chris simply dodged with Mossa Veloce again. Now Renji was really pissed off.

"Uryu you might want to back up," Renji stated. "I'm going to go all out on this bastard."

Uryu did need an explanation. He knew what Renji was planning. "Sure, I'll be off there." Dragging his frozen leg, Uryu moved out of Renji's way as the Soul Reaper began glowing with red spiritual energy.

"You made a big mistake of forcing me to use this." A grin that many would call psycho, spread across Renji's lips. "I didn't want to use my Bankai on you, but it looks like it's the only way to finish you off quickly." He raised his Zanpakuto. "Ban...k-."

"Don't you dare Renji!"

The lieutenant turned around towards Rukia's voice and saw two teenagers running towards him, with Rukia and Chad close behind. Rukia had an irritated look on her face that told Renji he was in for a scolding. The short petite Soul Reaper walked up to Renji and knead him in the gut.

"Ahh!" Renji his arms around his mid section and fell to the ground. "What the hell Rukia? Why did you do that?" he coughed and small tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"You almost caused things to become real ugly. You should know Bankai is only for a last resort. Using it because you're frustrated is reckless and stupid!" She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Do you know why I'm here Renji?"

Renji rolled over and looked at her. "You and Chad were able to beat the Dragon Channeler you were after?" he guessed. But then he noticed the two other guys that had arrived with them. "Who are they?"

The Mexican came a small wave. "Hola, I'm Ringo Fernandez." He gave Renji a big grin as if they were old friends.

The second teen, who was covered in bandages, just scowled. "The names Blake Ryan."

As soon as he said his name, Renji disappeared in a blur, only to reappear right next to him with Zabimaru pressed up against his neck. "You're the Dragon Channeler that Ichigo fought. What the hell are you doing with Rukia?"

Blake looked down at the blade and gulped. "Take it easy bro, I'm not a threat to anyone. Rukia will tell you that we just want a truce."

"That's a lie, how stupid do you thing I am? Rukia probably just brought you along as a prisoner or something. Isn't that right Rukia?"

The black haired Soul Reaper shook head. "No he's right. They wanted a truce and he wants to talk to Kisuke Urahara."

"And you believe them?" Renji asked in disbelief. Up til now Renji had always thought Rukia was smart, but this may prove she wasn't as smart as he thought. "How can you be sure their not just tricking us?"

"I don't know, but he surrendered without a fight and I'm willing to give them one chance." She shrugged. "Blake can you tell your friend over there to lower his weapon?"

Even with Zabimaru pressed up against his neck, he nodded. "Sure thing. Chris, I'd really appreciate it if you recalled your Santrama." He glanced down at the black and white blade. "I'd really really appreciate it."

Christian hesitated for a moment before nodding. He slammed the blades of his weapon together and the Santrama began to glow. Within seconds the weapon had shrunk back to a normal looking combat sickle. He pushed it into his belt and relaxed. Nothing to worry about.

"Alright then," Blake slowly pushed Renji's Zanpakuto away with his fingers. "Can you bring me to this Kisuke guy?"

* * *

"You can't go yet, your wounds aren't completely healed yet Ichigo."

The seventeen year old ignored her advice and continued to get dressed. Even though his wounds were no longer visible, Ichigo could still feel the pain and knew that it would be easy to reopen them. Never the less, he had to get to his friends. He only hoped he would get there in time to warn them.

"You've healed me up enough Orihime." He gave her one of his rare smiles after pulling on his shirt. "I'll be able to manage and get to Rukia and the guys."

I don't think that will be necessary." Orihime and Ichigo jumped at the sound of the shop owner's voice. Urahara had materialized in the room and he was hiding an amused grin with his fan. "Sorry for scaring you," he apologized, even though Ichigo could tell he didn't really mean it.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh. "You said something about me going not being necessary?"

Kisuke snapped his fan shut and nodded. "You haven't felt their spiritual pressure have you?" It was a rhetorical question. Everyone knew Ichigo had never been good at sensing spiritual pressure. Even he admitted he sucked at it.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Hhmm." Mr. Hat and Clogs rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I can defiantly make out Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad's spiritual pressure. There are three others that I don't recognize and they are very strong."

_'Three others? Could they be the Dragon Channelers? No, that can't be; why would they be travelling with my friends if they were?'_

"They're almost here," Kisuke said. He walked to the door. "We better greet them and find out who these strangers are."

"I agree." Ichigo finished buttoning up his shirt, and followed the former captain, with Orihime trailing behind him. Things could go wrong very soon. Ichigo just hoped these strangers weren't who he thought they were.

"They're here," Urahara said as he slid open the front door.

Ichigo peered out into the bright sunlight, but did see anything. But he could finally feel some spiritual pressure. As soon as he felt it, Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu, along with three other teenagers; materialized in front of the shop. And one of them was none other than the Dragon Channeler Ichigo had fought, Blake Ryan.

Before Ichigo had realized it, he had Blake in a headlock, and began smashing his fist into the top of his head. At first, Ichigo didn't remember how he got to Blake so fast, or how he had gotten him into a headlock. But Ichigo went with his instincts and continued his assault.

* * *

Orihime's confusion quickly turned to shock, when she saw Ichigo place the black haired boy in a headlock and began beating his head. The black haired boy, who looked about Ichigo's age, reacted a couple of seconds after Ichigo grabbed him. The boy grabbed a fist full of Ichigo's orange hair and yanked it back.

Ichigo yelled in pain and grabbed Blake's hand, releasing him from his headlock. The Dragon Channeler then punched Ichigo in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Blake followed that up with a football trackle to the mid section.

Everyone's sweatdropped as the two teenagers kicked up a dust cloud with their childish fighting. Rukia's eye twitched with annoyance. She would not put up with this.

"Ichigo you idiot! Stop fighting right now!" She ran over and kicked the orange haired substitute in the head. The force of the kick sent him flying into the side of the building.

"What...they...hell," he groaned as he slid down, leaving a Ichigo shaped crater in the wall.

"Ichigo." Rukia grit her teeth as several tick mark popped on her head. "Blake Ryan isn't here to fight you. He is here to talk to Kisuke."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**The Complete Dragon Channeler Encyclopedia**

Kisuke Urahara: In today's lesson, we will be talking about Christian Sleeves' Santrama, Kori no Kama. Kori no Kama is Japanese for ice sickle. In its normal form, Kori no Kama looks like a small combat sickle. In its released form, it is two identical combat sickles connected by a long chain. Chris fights with it by spinning the blades by the chain and launching them at his opponents. Kori no Kama's special abiliity is called Cold Blood. Whenever an enemy is cut by Kori no Kami in its release form, any blood that spills from the wound will turn into ice. This numbs the pain, but can severly slowy you down. *Turns to Chris* Did I miss anything?

Christian Sleeves: No.

Kisuke Urahara: You don't say much do you?

Christian Sleeves: No.

Kisuke Urahara: *Sweatdrops* Alright then. Good show this week. You want to team up on next week's lesson?"

Christian Sleeves: *Deadly Silence*

Kisuke Urahara: Guess not.."

* * *

**A/N: You know me, I love reviews. After finishing this chapter, please take the time to leave a review. If you like the story, please follow/favorite it. I'll be doing a weekly update on either Friday or Saturday.**

**If you like Bleach and supernatural creatures, and the idea of Ichigo being a top notch monster hunter, than I thing my other Bleach fanfiction story is for you. I'm just started it not to long ago and I'd like it if you guys and gals would help me get it off the ground. I'm take in OCs, and the form is on the first chapter. Both this story and that one will be updated weekly.**

**The Poll is still open for those of you that haven't voted yet.**

**Last thing, I'm looking for someone with a deviantart account that wouldn't mind drawing my OC's. I can draw about as good as a blind guy. If you're interested, PM me.**

**See you next chapter. Later.**


End file.
